Escapar
by Kyo Kurama
Summary: "Aléjate de mi pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco, quisiera arrepentirme y no decirte esto... aléjate, escapa de mi que ya no debo verte. Entiende que aunque pida que te vallas no quiero perderte... escapa, Tsunayoshi-kun" - "Mukuro"


**Notas de autor:** He aqui un pequeño One-shot - el primero -.

Pensado, escrito y dedicado a todas las amantes del Yaoi... es un MukuroxTsuna, debo decir que no es de mis parejas favoritas pero no pude evitar escribir sobre ellos, en especial tras escuchar la canción de Camila "Alejate de mi". Sin duda - según mi criterio - no hay mejor pareja que encaje con esa canción.

Espero que sea de su agrado y sean tolerantes, es el primer One-shot yaoi que hago.

-Disclaimer: Los personajes de KHR pertenecen a su respectivo creador -.

* * *

El silencio que solo la noche era capaz de producir reinaba en la habitación, que si no fuera por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana estaría por completo en penumbras.

En una de las esquinas de aquel cuarto, esquina en donde la luz no lograba llegar, se encontraba un pequeño sillón que servía de asiento a un joven hombre. Su silueta reposaba elegante en aquel sillón, su cabello azulado sujeto en una coleta baja, su rostro blanco y hermoso carente de su típica sonrisa. Todo él cobijado por la oscuridad que solo permitía que los az de luz se reflejaran en sus ojos heterocromaticos, los cuales se mantenían fijos en la figura recostada en la cama.

Llevaba minutos, incluso horas de esa manera. Detallando con cuidado a esa persona.

Los rayos lunares le permitían ver de la forma más hermosa a su amado, su menudo y delicioso cuerpo cubierto delicadamente por las sabanas blancas, su sedoso cabello esparcido en la almohada como finos hilos de seda y su rostro, su precioso rostro en completa serenidad. Sus expresivos y brillantes ojos avellana ahora escondidos por sus parpados, su nariz pequeña y respingada y sus dulces labios sonrosados. Un ser perfecto y puro que solo le pertenecía a él.

Un ser como él que con solo verlo no deseaba más que corromperlo y eso fue lo que quiso desde un principio. Cuando lo conoció no quiso otra cosa que quitarle toda su inocencia y pureza, esa fue la razón por la que se acerco en primera instancia. Pero todo cambio al conocerlo, al hablarle, al tratarlo ¿Cómo podía existir alguien como él? Alguien que no guardaba rencores aun cuando tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo, alguien que te regalaba una hermosa sonrisa aun si no la merecías, alguien que te amaba sin condición sin importar quien fueras. Pero el momento que lo cambio por completo, que lo hiso darse cuenta de que lo único que quería era amarlo y cuidarlo, fue cuando se besaron por primera vez.

Ese primer beso que nunca sería capaz de olvidar.

Pero era por eso, por todo lo que él era, que tenia que dejarlo… porque un ser de luz, un Ángel, no debía estar con un ser de la oscuridad, con un Demonio, con él.

Tenía que alejarlo y pronto, antes de que el demonio que había suprimido al conocerlo despertara. No faltaba mucho para que comenzara a mentirle, más de lo que ya hacía. El hermoso cielo que siempre lo cubría comenzaba a tornarse gris, no tenia problema con ello puesto que siempre había estado bajo un cielo tormentoso, pero no podía dejar que pasara lo mismo con "él".

La luz que siempre lo acompañaba ya no alcanzaba para ambos, era consciente de todo lo que el otro hacia para seguir juntos pero ya no podía permitir que siguiera andando por un camino de dolor que cada vez se haría peor.

Sabía que aun estaba a tiempo de alejarlo, no era lo que parecía ser, no era lo que él creía… no había caído del cielo.

-¿Mukuro? – una suave voz se dejo escuchar.

-Has despertado, Tsunayoshi-kun – lo vio sentarse en la cama y el cómo llevaba una de sus manos para restregarse su ojo derecho, simplemente adorable.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto extrañado y receloso, sentía que algo andaba mal en especial por la mirada que el peli azul le daba.

Se paro y camino a paso tranquilo hacia el castaño – Aléjate de mi – llego hasta la cama, subió y se arrodillo frente a él – escapa, Tsunayoshi-kun – lo vio directo a los ojos.

-¿De… de que estás hablando? – titubeo al momento que sus alarmas se disparaban, no entendía porque el chico le decía aquello.

-Ya no debo verte – siguió diciendo sin contestar su pregunta.

-¿Ya no me amas? – su voz sonó débil, su corazón dolía y tenía miedo de la respuesta.

-Aun así no quiero perderte – llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla contraria y la acaricio suavemente, esperaba que entendiera que aunque le dijera que se fuera no quería perderlo.

-No te entiendo – realmente no, le decía que se alejara y luego que no quería perderlo – ¡deja de jugar conmigo y dime que… - el resto de la oración quedo atorada en su garganta cuando los labios del peli azul apresaron sus labios en un beso.

-Soy un Demonio, Tsunayoshi-kun – dijo tras terminar el beso pero aun a centímetros de sus labios – no puedes, no debes quedarte conmigo – sus ojos no se separaban de los contrarios, observando cada una de las emociones que pasaban por ellos.

-No lo eres – junto sus frentes y lo vio con claros y sinceros ojos.

-Lo soy y lo sabes.

-Pero no importa – le sonrió con ternura – Mukuro sigue siendo Mukuro aun si es un Demonio.

Los ojos del mencionado mostraron sorpresa al escucharlo pero regresaron a la normalidad – Parece que aun no lo crees… - le sonrió de aquella manera escalofriante que lo caracterizaba – pero si quieres correr el riesgo… - lo tomo de los hombros y lo empujo sin cuidado para que quedara recostado nuevamente en la cama – veras que soy realmente bueno en engañar y hacer sufrir – se posicionó sobre Tsuna, sus rostro sobre el contrario y sus manos apretando las muñecas del castaño.

-Mukuro – susurro cohibido al verlo con esa expresión y sintiendo la presión en sus muñecas.

-Aun si se trata de la persona que más quiero – así era su naturaleza, lastimar a todo aquello que le importaba aun si tratara de evitarlo.

-Sigue sin importarme – Tsuna lo vio directo a los ojos, su mirada decidida – te amo, Mukuro.

-No lo entiendes – su voz salió cortante y fría, lo solto y se paró de la cama para caminar a la puerta – tienes que escapar antes de que yo… - a penas tomo el pomo de la puerta diciendo aquello, sintió como un par de brazos lo abrazaban, el cuerpo del castaño pegado a su espalda.

-¡El que no lo entiende eres tú! – lo apretó con fuerza – yo lo sé, de alguna forma siempre he sabido que el Mukuro que conozco no es el real – su voz salió como un murmullo lo suficientemente audible para que el otro lo escuchara – soy consciente del lado oscuro que guardas y también se que lo haces para no lastimarme y es eso mismo por lo que quieres que me aleje…

Se mantenía inmóvil solo escuchando al otro.

-Pero no entiendes que eso es lo que me hará sufrir mas de lo que podría sufrir contigo – escondió el rostro en la espalda ajena – estar lejos de ti no solo me lastimara a mí.

Algo era seguro, Tsunayoshi sufriría pero Mukuro también. Ambos estaban conscientes de ello y Mukuro, él sabía que se hundiría más en su miseria si no lo tenía, pero aun así…

-Yo estoy acostumbrado al dolor – desde que podía recordar así había sido siempre – estoy completamente corrompido, pero tu Tsunayoshi-kun… - rio levemente por lo que estaba por decir – tu eres un Ángel – sintió el estremecimiento del cuerpo tras él.

-Si es así, entonces – se separo del peli azul y lo hizo girar para quedar frente a frente – yo hare que olvides todo ese dolor y lo compartiré contigo – estaba seguro de sus palabras.

-Realmente eres un Ángel – esas palabras hacían que su corazón se tornara cálido, tomo uno de los mechones castaños y lo acaricio – tentar de esta manera a un Demonio que intenta alejarte – porque a sus oídos esas palabras no eran más que proposiciones seductoras que lo hacían querer olvidar que lo hacía por su bien.

-Quien te asegura que no es el Ángel quien corrompe al Demonio – se paró de puntillas y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello contrario, no estaba dispuesto a alejarse del otro.

-Oya, oya, dices cosas interesantes, Tsunayoshi-kun – bajo su brazos hasta posarlos sobre la delicada cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo – solo espero que estes preparado para ser amado de la manera más retorcida que no podrías imaginar – toda su resolución se había ido muy lejos, aunque esta no había sido muy fuerte desde el principio.

Si, tenía la intención de hacer que el castaño se alejara, que escapara de él pero esa intención no era del todo sincera. Como le había dicho, no quería perderlo, no quería arrástralo a ese mar de oscuridad en el que navegaba, al menos no sin que el otro estuviera consciente de ello. Pero ahora que Tsuna estaba dispuesto a ser arrastrado, su intención ya no valía nada.

-No podría pedir que me amaras de otra manera, puesto que así eres tu – sus labios rozaron los contrarios – te amo, Mukuro.

-Te amo, Tsunayoshi-kun – tras lo último se apropio de los labios para fundirse en un beso intenso al que pronto le seguirían mas, acompañados de caricias.

Desde ahora permanecerían juntos, ya no haría nada para alejarlo, ya no le dejaría vía libre para que pudiera escapar. Pero si en algún momento futuro el mismo Tsunayoshi quisiera irse lo dejaría escapar, así como en ese momento se entregaba para ser su prisionero, estaba dispuesto a dejarlo en libertad como pago a su auto condena.

Escucho los gemidos que comenzaron a salir de los deliciosos labios rosados mientras sentía como su piel se pegaba a la contraria en un delirante rose.

Pero pensándolo bien… tal vez no.

* * *

¿Me quedo decente?

Me harían feliz con un review.


End file.
